Isterio (A Different Path)
Malevolent Solo: Isterio is a guitar-type Teigu that enables the user to turn the musical notes played by the instrument into deadly sound waves capable of causing massive internal damage to foes over a wide area. Its former user was Gazia, and as a result of his death no one has claimed the Teigu. History The methods used to craft Isterio have been lost to history, but the reason why it is so well-known is due to the fact that many consider it to be a cursed weapon. The reason for this is that there have only been two users of Isterio throughout history, a woman who lived during the reign of the First Emperor and the first to wield the guitar, and Gazia. To use Isterio, one must perfectly enact a musical piece that will bond them to the weapon, but if they mess up even a single note, the weapon will instantly kill them, hence its supposed "cursed" nature. Gazia has stated that beside himself and Isterio's first wielder, there have been at least one hundred and fifty attempts made to control the guitar, all of them ended up being failures of course. Abilities Isterio is a unique and highly dangerous Teigu that enables the user to turn notes played with Isterio into lethal sound waves capable of inflicting massive internal damage to anyone caught within them, while also being able to create barriers to protect the user or songs that can invigorate the user and increase their abilities for a short amount of time. Techniques * Piercing Scream ''' ** A single note played with Isterio that creates sound waves that rapidly assault a target or group of targets, causing them immense pain and effectively paralyzing them. * '''Soundless Barrier ** A move in which the user plays all of the strings on Isterio with a single hand motion and creates a nigh-impenetrable barrier around the user. * Absent Mind ''' ** A short tune the user plays that can allow them to completely takeover the thoughts and actions of an individual, turning them into a human puppet the user has total control over. * '''Immortal Virtuoso's Anthem ** A tune in which the user strums the guitar and creates a green aura around themselves that invigorates them and temporarily increases their strength, speed and reflexes for a short amount of time. * Reaper's Tarantella ''' ** A tune that creates powerful reverberating sound waves that cause massive internal organ damage to those who are within range. They can cause arteries to rupture and lead to internal bleeding or, at its highest intensity, a person's heart to explode. * '''Death God's Allemande ** A tune that can create sound waves capable of shattering people's bones and pulverizes them instantly. When amped up to its highest possible frequency and level, this move can cause a person's molecules to vibrate at the perfect resonance, literally causing the individual to shake themselves apart and disintegrate on the molecular level into nothing. Trump Card * 'Final Concerto - Melody of the Lich ' ** Isterio's Trump Card in which the user plays a tune that after a person hears it, the user can forcibly suck out the life force and all the potential years that person could've lived and add them to their own life, drastically extending the user's life way beyond that of a normal human being's. This move alone is why Gazia is two hundred thirty five years old.